Ne Obliviscaris (band)
| years_active = 2003–present | label = Season of Mist | associated_acts = | website = | current_members = Tim Charles Xenoyr Matt Klavins Brendan "Cygnus" Brown Daniel Presland Benjamin Baret | past_members = Nelson Barnes Corey King Corey Baker Sherri-Jesse Adam Broddy Adam Cooper }} Ne Obliviscaris (Latin for "forget not") are a six-piece extreme progressive metal band from Melbourne, Australia. They use a variety of instruments consisting of a violin, two guitars, bass, drums, clean and extreme vocals. The musical influences ranges from death to black, thrash and melodic metal, and classical, jazz, avant-garde and flamenco. History Formation, The Aurora Veil, and Portal of I (2003–2012) Nine years after formation, and five years after the release of The Aurora Veil, Ne Obliviscaris released their debut album, Portal of I, in 2012. Much trouble was experienced by the band in obtaining French guitarist Benjamin Baret an Australian visa, resulting in the delay of the album's release. ''Citadel'' (2012–2014) In June 2014, Ne Obliviscaris started a crowdfunding campaign to support a world tour. Their target of A$40,000 was surpassed, to reach a final amount of $86,132 . In August 2014, the band announced the release of their second full album, Citadel. Citadel reached at #42 on the ARIA Albums Chart.The ARIA Report, Issue 1291 Band members ;Current members * Tim Charles – violin (2003–present), clean vocals (2004–present) * Xenoyr – growled vocals (2003–present) * Matt Klavins – guitar (2004–present) * Brendan "Cygnus" Brown – bass (2005–present) * Daniel Presland – drums (2005–2011, 2012–present) * Benjamin Baret – lead guitar (2009–present) ;Former members * Sheri Vengeance – clean vocals (2003–2004) * Adam Boddy – guitar (2003–2004) * Adam Cooper – bass (2003–2004) * Corey Baker – drums (2003–2005) * Corey King – guitar (2004–2008) * Nelson Barnes – drums (2011–2012) Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:gro value:red legend:Unclean_vocals id:cle value:orange legend:Clean_vocals id:vio value:yellow legend:Violin id:gui value:green legend:Guitar id:b value:blue legend:Bass id:dr value:purple legend:Drums id:album value:black legend:Studio_albums id:other value:gray(0.8) legend:Demos Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2003 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2003 LineData = at:04/21/2007 color:other layer:back at:05/24/2012 color:album layer:back at:11/07/2014 color:album layer:back BarData = bar:Xenoyr text:"Xenoyr" bar:Sheri text:"Sheri-Jesse" bar:Tim text:"Tim Charles" bar:AdamB text:"Adam Boddy" bar:Matt text:"Matt Klavins" bar:CoreyK text:"Corey King" bar:Benjamin text:"Benjamin Baret" bar:AdamC text:"Adam Cooper" bar:Cygnus text:"Cygnus" bar:CoreyB text:"Corey Baker" bar:Daniel text:"Daniel Presland" bar:Nelson text:"Nelson Barnes" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Tim from:01/01/2003 till:end color:vio bar:Tim from:01/01/2004 till:end color:cle width:3 bar:Xenoyr from:01/01/2003 till:end color:gro bar:Matt from:01/01/2004 till:end color:gui bar:Cygnus from:01/01/2005 till:end color:b bar:Daniel from:01/01/2005 till:01/01/2011 color:dr bar:Daniel from:01/01/2012 till:end color:dr bar:Benjamin from:01/01/2009 till:end color:gui bar:Sheri from:01/01/2003 till:01/01/2004 color:cle bar:Nelson from:01/01/2011 till:01/01/2012 color:dr bar:CoreyK from:01/01/2004 till:01/01/2008 color:gui bar:CoreyB from:01/01/2003 till:01/01/2005 color:dr bar:AdamB from:01/01/2003 till:01/01/2004 color:gui bar:AdamC from:01/01/2003 till:01/01/2004 color:b }} Discography ;Studio albums * Portal of I (Code666 Records, 2012) * Citadel (Season of Mist, 2014) ;EPs * Sarabande to Nihil (Independent, 2015. Released as part of 2014 crowdfunding campaign - material written 2004-2005) * Hiraeth (Independent, 2015. Released as part of 2014 crowdfunding campaign - material written 2004-2005) ;Demo albums * The Aurora Veil (Independent, 2007) References Category:21st-century musicians Category:Progressive metal musical groups Category:Technical death metal musical groups Category:Musical groups established in 2003